Everything Was Fine
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Set after the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco couldn't bear remembering him and his parents leaving Hogwarts. Most of all, he couldn't bear remembering leaving behind the one person he never thought he could love. He just needs reminding that everything is fine now. Fluffy oneshot, NL/DM Dreville. SLASH Slight OOC


Neville leaned against the tree trunk, exhaustion filled up inside of him, his hand gripped tightly onto the mighty Sword of Gryffindor. Of all people, he least expected himself to have pulled the sacred item out of the sorting hat. He closed his eyes, ignoring the slight pain that was still covering his black, bruised eye that was given to him by a very angry Carrow. The wind blew around him, filling him up with bliss and comfort; the sounds of the lake slowly lulling him to sleep...

"Hey."

The Gryffindor jumped a little in surprise, and turned to look to see who was coming towards him. A small smile appeared on his face as he swallowed, his dry throat aching. "Hey," he said softly, moving the sword out of the way for his guest to sit down next to him.

The guest wizard walked over, his gaze continuing to stare down at the grass underneath him. He sat down beside the Gryffindor student, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them. Both were quiet for a few moments, their gazes looking toward the great lake.

"You came back."

Neville nervously broke the silence. He kept his eyes toward the lake, where the boys could see the top of it ripple from where the Giant Squid had surfaced, obviously curious to see if the cause of the loud explosions from the castle hours ago had gone.

"I had to," Draco mumbled, fidgeting slightly. "I couldn't just...I _couldn't_ leave you." He looked toward the slightly taller seventeen year old, his hug on his knees tightening slightly. "I couldn't leave you here, not knowing if you were to survive or not. Especially after you stood up to...to _him.." _his voice trailed off. He looked like he wanted to say something.

Neville could sense his nervous nature; he had seen it before in their sixth year. He had seen it too much. Too much that it had worried him too much as well. He scooted himself closer to the Slytherin, gently leaning his head against Draco's shoulder. His head had been cleaned off the blood that had trailed down to his face, and yet he continued to feel the feeling of it sliding down his face, warm and irritating. The wizard who was once his enemy wrapped his arm around his body, pulling him close, as he also leaned his head. Draco and Neville kept quiet for a while; Draco's arm was slightly stroking Neville's arm comfortingly, and Neville had his face slightly buried in the space between Draco's neck and shoulder. His breath slightly tickled Draco's skin, making Draco tighten his hold on him.

Neville found himself about to doze off again.

"I'm so proud of you."

Draco's voice interrupted Neville's attempt to sleep once again. Neville lifted his head up so he could look his love in the face. "What?" he asked, confusion laced in his voice. "Why?"

"..You stood up to him. Square in the face," Draco said after a moment, his gaze continuing to look toward the lake. "I never did think you could do that." He finally looked down at the Gryffindor. "I have teased you ever since our first year, saying how much of a coward you were. And today, you did something that many people feared to do.." A slight smile appeared on his face. "You are a really brave Gryffindor." Neville smiled slowly, a blush slightly appearing on his face. He couldn't find anything to say, as he then felt shy. So instead of talking, he nuzzled his face back onto his boyfriends shoulder.

"How did you get back?" he asked softly. "You left, didn't you? With your parents? I didn't see you or them during the last battle at all.."

"We did," Draco sighed, leaning his head against Neville's. "We were halfway down the bridge, when I heard your name being yelled out." His expression had a hint of depression. "And I didn't know what had happened. I thought.." He bit his lip, obviously trying to collect himself.

Neville instantly sat up, wrapped his arms around Draco, and brought him close to him so that he could kiss the teens temple. "It's alright now. I was just knocked out for a while," he smiled shyly. "Besides, it's over now, the war. We can live peacefully now."

Draco was quiet for a moment. "Yes," he finally said, slowly. He turned to his love. "We can, can't we?" He leaned in, taking Neville's lips with his, pulling the other boy close. Neville closed his eyes slowly, lifting his arms up so they wrapped around the Slytherin's neck, pulling his head as close as he could bring him.

In the end, Neville was slightly pinned onto the ground, Draco hovering over him, their lips now slightly bruised from kissing. Neville's arms were held down by Draco's hands to keep him from pushing away.

"Draco?" Neville moaned out, lost in the pleasurable feeling of Draco's lips trailing down his neck and collar bone.

"Yes?" Draco moved his lips up so they could take Neville's earlobe between them as he gently suckled on it.

"I love you." Neville forced his shyness to keep at bay so he could tell his lover how he felt. Of course, they had told eachother this at times. But at the moment, Neville felt as though this were the most important time to tell him. A smile appeared on Draco's face again, as he gently kissed the tip of Neville's nose.

"I love you too, Longbottom," he said softly. Neville was about to struggle against Draco's grip on his arms so he could wrap them around his neck again, and kiss those magnificent lips, when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching from behind the tree they sat in front of.

"Oy! Neville! You out here?" came a voice.

"Weasley," Draco growled silently to himself. They only had enough time to sit themselves up when Ron and Hermione walked over. Ron's expression darkened slightly when he saw Draco.

"Hope you're not picking on Neville, Malfoy," He snapped slightly, narrowing his eyes.

Draco narrowed his eyes as well. "And what business is that of yours, Weasley?" he asked. "One can't just sit down somewhere without being accused?" With that, he stood up, dusted himself off, and headed off toward the castle, his hands in his robe pockets.

"Even after all these years, he's still a git," Ron scowled.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. She turned to look at Neville. "But you _are _alright, right Neville?" her eyes held concern for her friend.

Neville nodded slowly. "Yeah." He smiled. "Everything's perfectly fine."

And they most certainly were.

**...**

**cheesy ending is best ending. yaay ;u; I love these two so much, ohdearmerlin. Kinda ticked there isn't much love for the Dreville pairing. It kinda works a bit. **

**Read and Review plz. if this gets enough luff, I'll probably write more. x33**


End file.
